This invention relates generally to convertible vehicles and specifically to an apparatus and method for securing a convertible roof to an automotive vehicle.
In the automotive field, various types of latches are provided to secure movable panels to a body of an automotive vehicle. For example, latches have been used to secure passenger doors, a fuel filler door, a hood and a trunk lid. Traditionally, many of these latches employ a striker pin and a rotating catch mechanism biased by a spring to secure the striker pin within the catch. More recently, however, these older purely mechanical latch mechanisms have been replaced by electromechanical latching mechanisms. These latch catches are actuated by an electric motor and often include a pull down function as well.
Various systems have also been constructed which serve to retain a rearmost roof bow of a convertible roof to a tonneau cover when the roof is in its raised functional position. For example, a motor driven rotatable nut mounted beneath a tonneau cover used to engage a threaded stud extending from a rearmost roof bow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,768 entitled "Power Convertible Top with Automatic Top and Tonneau Sequencing" which issued to Fischbach on Nov. 26, 1991.
Additionally, many conventional latching mechanisms have been employed to attach the frontmost roof bow of a convertible top to a front header which surrounds the upper portion of a windshield. Such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,058,939 entitled "Power Latch System" which issued to Miilu on Oct. 22, 1991; 5,042,869 entitled "Locking Arrangement for a Motor Vehicle Top" which issued to Brin on Aug. 27, 1991; 4,817,999 entitled "Convertible Header Latch Mechanism" which issued to Drew on Apr. 4, 1989; 4,537,440 entitled "Vehicle with a Convertible Top" which issued to Brockway et al. on Aug. 27, 1985; 2,852,292 entitled "Convertible Top Power Header Lock" which issued to Galla on Sep. 16, 1958; and, 2,560,459 entitled "Locking Mechanism for Convertible Tops" which issued to Lundberg et al. on Jul. 10, 1951. However, all of these references show the latching mechanisms mounted within the retractable roof. This added weight hanging on the retractable roof creates additional stresses to the roof members thereby necessitating more rigid, heavier and expensive linkage members and actuators. Other securing constructions having a latching mechanism incorporated within a front header are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,186,516 entitled "Power Latch System" which issued to Alexander et al. on Feb. 16, 1993; 5,085,483 entitled "Convertible Top Latching Mechanism" which issued to Alexander on Feb. 4, 1992; 5,064,241 entitled "Closing Device for Convertible Vehicles" which issued to Ohrle on Nov. 12, 1991; 4,702,505 entitled "Convertible Top Latch Mechanism" which also issued to Alexander on Oct. 27, 1987; 3,425,742 entitled "Locking Means for Locking the Top of a Convertible Automobile" which issued to Rauber on Feb. 4, 1969; and, 2,586,648 entitled "Locking Mechanism for Folding Tops" which issued to Hale et al. on Feb. 19, 1952; all of which are incorporated by reference herewithin. Although, many of these conventional devices function satisfactory, there still remains room for further simplification, cost reduction and common usage of parts.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a new and useful apparatus and method for securing a convertible roof to a body of an automotive vehicle acts proximate with the front of the roof, rear of the roof, or both. In one aspect of the present invention, a catch secures a rearmost portion of a convertible roof to a tonneau cover. In a further aspect of the present invention, a catch mechanism is substantially located and hidden within a front header thereby eliminating undesirable head impact obstructions or unsightliness. In another aspect of the present invention, a first catch mechanism secures a rear portion of a convertible roof to a tonneau cover and a substantially similar second catch mechanism secures a forward portion of the roof to a front header. A further aspect of the present invention employs a movable striker for engagement with a catch. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a latching apparatus is employed in combination with a retractable hard-top roof. Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent by referring to the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.